Let me love you
by evanne1
Summary: songfic to mario's Let me love you Hhr fanfic


Baby I just don't get it do you enjoy being hurt I know you smell the purfume, the makeup on his shirt, you don't believe his stories, you that there all lies. Bad as you want you stick around and I just don't know why.

**Harry didn't understand Hermione could smell the perfume on Ron's shirt. " Ron what's what with the perfume." said Hermione **

"**Some girl was spraying it when I was walking through the hallways." **

"**Oh.****" Hermione said convinced. Harry wasn't convinced though he knew Ron was seeing Pavarti behind Hermione's back.**

If I was your man baby you'd never worry about what I'd do, I'd being coming home back to you doing you right every night. You the type of women deserve good things. Fist full of diamonds hand full of rings. Baby you're a star I just want to show you who you are.

' **I would never do that to her' Harry thought. **

_You should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection; make me your selection show you what love supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you. _

**Hermione was beautiful inside and out. With her chestnut colored bushy hair and her beautiful coffee colored eyes. Every time she walked in to the room Harry's breath caught in his throat. She was more than beauty she was smart, brave, and determined and Harry loved that about her. **

_You be true beauty's description. Look so good that it hurts, you're a dime plus ninety nine and it's a shame cause you don't even know what your worth. Everywhere you go they stop and stare cause your bad and it shows from your head to your toes out of control baby you know_

**Every time he tried to talk to her about Ron, she waved him off " He would never do that to me, he loves me. " It was the same talk repeatedly and when he confronted Ron, it was worse " Come Harry you're a guy I just can't be tied to one girl." What was even worse was what he said next when Harry asked him if he loved Hermione. "Of course not how could I love that bushy haired, bossy, brat. **

_If I was your man baby you'd never worry about what I'd do, I'd being coming home back to you doing you right every night. You the type of women deserve good things. Fist full of diamonds hand full of rings. Baby you're a star I just want to show you who you are. _

_You should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection; make me your selection show you what love supposed to be. Baby you should let me… _

**Three months past when Harry was sitting in the common room when Hermione came running in to the common room. She ran to the couch, rolled up in a ball, and started to rock back and forth. She was completely oblivious to Harry. Harry got off the chair he was sitting in and cautiously went to the front of the couch. He kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder. **

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) we should be together girl (baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, Hey! So, we can make things ours. _

**She jumped and looked at him tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped that away the tears "Hermione what's wrong." **

**She sniffled "Nothing." Harry pulled her in to his arms; he had a hunch this was about Ron. **

"**What did Ron do?" She looked at him and began to cry again, soaking his shirt in her tears. **

" **He…. Pavarti…. Kissing… classroom." He pulled her in to a hug he knew this was coming. **

" **No one loves me Harry." He took her chin in his hands and kissed her. She stiffened at first then melted in to the kiss. **

_You should let me love you let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection, make me your selection, show you the way love's supposed to be._

_Baby you should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. That good love and protection make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be. _

"**I love you Hermione and I will never hurt." She seemed surprised but then she smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Once they broke apart they were both smiling " I love you to Harry." **

_Baby you should let me love you__, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. That good love and protection make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be._

_Yeah let me love you, love you. That's all you need baby _


End file.
